Os Quatro Pilares
by UrielKun
Summary: Em parceria com Miss Nii...Uma nova Lenda. Um novo Mundo. Novas dúvidas. Desta vez, tudo dará certo?[OOC]
1. Prólogo

Em um outro tempo, numa dimensão paralela, um pequeno mundo tinha quatro povos, além dos ciganos, que não pertenciam a povo algum:

Os nômades do Ar;

As tribos da Água;

O reino da Terra

E a Grande Nação do Fogo.

Os povos estavam em guerra desde que a Nação do Fogo decidiu dominar tudo, só tendo uma pessoa para impedi-los, o Avatar, que há muito havia desaparecido. Os povos em vez de se juntarem para acabar com a ameaça, se separaram e cada um tentou manter suas terras e seu povo a salvo.

A Tribo Água do Sul que antes estava junta da Tribo da Água do Norte não conseguiu manter contato. Para se defender, mandou seus guerreiros mais fortes e habilidosos, deixando os mais velhos (e primeiramente as mulheres grávidas, até quando foi possível) para cuidar e ensinar a dobra d'água aos mais novos.

A Tribo Água do Norte criou uma grande muralha de gelo impenetrável para manter a Nação do Fogo longe.

O Reino da Terra juntou seus guerreiros e mandou para a fronteira onde lutariam por seu Reino até a morte.

Os Nômades do Ar com seus lutadores aliados de todos os povos, estavam longe, muito difícil de serem alcançados. Só quem possuía um Bisão-Voador poderia chegar no Templo do Ar, pois estava no alto das nuvens, de forma que (teoricamente) jamais poderiam ser derrotados.

Enquanto isso, a Nação do Fogo disseminava a discórdia entre os povos e destruía a tudo e a todos que ficavam em seu caminho.


	2. A História antes da História I

Um jovem dobrador de Ar, desavisado, passeava junto de seu Bisão-Voador quando, de repente um dobrador de fogo aparece e os ataca pelas costas. O Bisão, assustado, reage virando-se com um salto, ao ver dobrador que o matou seu companheiro, o príncipe Iroh, irmão do meio do futuro Senhor do Fogo (ainda jovem, com seus 16 anos). O Bisão bate com a cauda no chão e, com o vento produzido pela batida, Iroh é lançado para trás. Apesar da brutalidade com que caiu no chão, levanta-se num salto rápido e revida com uma Dobra de Fogo onde o Bisão, com o instinto de sobrevivência, pula e foge do ataque, mas Iroh ataca com uma dobra no pé do Bisão fazendo este cair no chão. Ao perceber que venceu atira o corpo semicarbonizado do dobrador de Ar no rio que corria em seu lado, e chega no Bisão com um riso de alegria e fala:

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Queria que meu irmão estivesse aqui ele ia rir muito. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dobradores de Ar idiotas. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vamos acabar com vocês e o seu Avatar (com um tom de deboche).

E vai correndo falar com seu pai.

- Pai! Pai!- Fala Iroh com um tom extasiado.

-Iroh, eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, eu estou muito ocupado. E você sabe muito bem que não me deve chamar de "pai" e sim de Senhor.- Responde o Senhor do Fogo sério.

-Me desculpe Senhor...mas não vai acreditar!- Fala ele inicialmente desanimado.

-EU JÁ DISSE IROH EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO PARA BRINCADEIRAS!-Disse ele muito sério e irritado.

-Mas Senhor é sério e vai nos ajudar!

-Diga então, mas seja rápido, não tenho tempo!

-Eu 'tava andando perto do rio, e vi um dobrador de Ar com um Bisão! - Disse Iroh todo animado.

-Prossiga!-Disse com raiva, como Iroh poderia estar tão empolgado com aquilo? Mas ainda sério. - O que você fez, diga.

-Aí eu pensei, se eu pegar o Bisão o Senhor vai ficar muito feliz. E lancei uma bola de fogo no Dobrador.- Disse Iroh feliz.

-E depois, Iroh ande. Não queremos chamar atenção ainda, pois nossos guerreiros ainda não estão fortes o suficiente para uma verdadeira batalha.

-Eu sei, eu sei, Senhor, mas era uma grande oportunidade e eu não podia perder aquele Bisão, e é divertido acabar com os Dobradores de Ar. Mas voltando o Bisão se virou e bateu com a cauda no chão me fazendo ir para trás e cair mais eu não desisti me levantei num gesto rápido e ataquei novamente, mas sem acertá-lo no ponto vital, (Iroh era muito inteligente, porém era mais novo e seu irmão iria ser o próximo Senhor do Fogo) ele pulou e num instante mirei em sua pata e atirei uma bola de fogo que pegou em cheio! E vim lhe falar.- Disse Iroh.

-Certo Iroh, vou mandar irem com você pegar o Bisão.-Disse o Senhor do Fogo impaciente.


	3. A História antes da História II

O jovem príncipe Jintao1, irmão caçula do atual Senhor do Fogo e Iroh, caminhava por um campo de batalha há muito abandonado, quando ouviu um galho se partindo logo atrás de umas árvores. Se virou tão rápido que só ouviu o vento (provocado pela flecha que ia acertar sua cabeça uns segundos atrás e provocou um leve corte em seu rosto) assoviar em sua orelha. May-Oh, a maior guerreira da tribo da água do sul, saiu de onde estava escondida empunhando seu arco.

-Quem é você e o que quer aqui?!- Questionou, raivosa.

-Sou apenas um viajante, perambulando por campos de batalha!-Disse ele, com as mãos erguidas em um gesto de rendição.

Não chega a ser uma mentira total, estou mesmo como um viajante... Pensou ele, resignado.

O tempo passou, May-Oh e Jintao viveram uma intensa e maravilhosa paixão. Até que um dia, quatro meses após eles terem se conhecido, ela fez uma revelação:

-Estou grávida.

Silêncio, muito silêncio...

-May-Oh, eu adoro você, todo esse tempo que passamos juntos foi maravilhoso...Mas...Ou você aborta, ou a criança vai crescer sem conhecer o pai...

May-Oh, fria e inexpressiva, como lhe era característico, indagou:

-Exatamente por que, Jintao?

-Hm...Querida...Lembra que nós combinamos não tocar no assunto "família"? Pois é...Acho que está na hora de contar que o tio do nosso filho é...O Senhor do Fogo.

Uma leve chama de humanidade passou pelos olhos da fria guerreira.

-Está me dizendo que você é um guerreiro do fogo? Então eu fui uma tola de não ter matado-o naquele dia. De qualquer forma, ainda há tempo de reparar meu erro...Hm...Não, em respeito à minha gravidez, eu vou deixar você partir. Vá e não volte mais, eu conseguirei expurgar o seu mal de meu filho.

Tão logo que Jintao recolheu as coisas e partiu, May-Oh deixou o corpo desabar no chão e as lágrimas escorrerem por alguns minutos, porém, logo se levantou, uma guerreira não devia chorar e sua tribo não deveria saber o motivo que a levou a expulsar seu parceiro de meses de sua casa.

As pequenas gêmeas, Hay e Yue, brincavam juntas quando Hay reclama de frio, Yue apenas sorri e diz:

-Não se preocupe maninha, o meu fogo vai nos aquecer.

E uma bola de fogo surge em suas gorduchas mãozinhas enquanto ela sorri.

-Vamos Hay, se aproxime, o meu fogo não machuca...

A menina ia tocar quando ouve um grito agudo de horror. As duas se viram bruscamente e vêem a mãe, correndo em sua direção. Quando May-Oh alcança as crianças, empurra Hay para longe e dá um violento tapa na face de Yue.

-Ficou louca?! Quer queimar a sua irmã?!

Ao olhar para a própria mão, percebe que esta estava com uma marca horrível de queimadura que há poucos instantes não estava ali.

-O que aconteceu?! Por que me queimou?!

A pequena menina, chorando, tenta se explicar:

-Eu...Eu não queria...Mas a senhora me bateu, mamãe...Eu não queria...Mas a senhora não consegue ver que o meu fogo é bom...Eu não queria queimar a Hay, ela é, para mim, a coisa mais preciosa do mundo inteirinho...

Ao terminar de falar levou outro tapa.

-Você não tem o direito de me machucar, entendeu?! E o fogo nunca é bom! Ele só destrói e fere!

-Se eu não tenho o direito de machucá-la a senhora também não tem! E o fogo também é bom! Do contrário, em vez de nos aquecer durante a noite, por que ele não destrói nossa casa?! E é com o fogo que a senhora faz a comida! O fogo é tão bom quanto a água! A água é vida! Mas também é morte! Ela adoece e afoga as pessoas!- Gritou a menina com uma voz horrivelmente aguda de raiva, fazendo surgirem bolhas horrendas nas mãos que tentavam enforcá-la enquanto falava, bolhas essas que iam estourando e fazendo o pus escorrer pelas mãos calejadas da guerreira.

-AH! AHHH! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COMIGO, SEU MONSTRO?! MINHAS MÃOS! MINHAS MÃOS!-Esganou a criança com mais força, fazendo-a cair desmaiada. May-Oh ouviu passos atrás delas e viu o homem que ela nunca deixou de amar e odiar durante aqueles três anos –O que faz aqui, Jintao?

-Vim buscar _nossas_ filhas May-Oh, o Senhor do Fogo acha que elas estarão melhor na Nação do Fogo do que aqui, exiladas de seu povo e sua tribo como você.

-Eu...Eu não devo explicações a você, Jintao! E estou criando muito bem MINHAS filhas!

-Sei, estou vendo como você as criou bem. –Falou Jintao friamente, havia se esquecido de como aquela mulher era linda e selvagem, mas aqueles três anos haviam castigado-a por demais...Se abaixou ao lado do corpo inerte de Yue, sentiu seu pulso e constatou que ela estava viva, só desmaiada.

-Você pode levar esse monstrinho aí, ela consegue dobrar o fogo tão bem quanto você. Mas a MINHA Hay você não leva, em hipótese alguma! –Gritou, agarrando a menina que estava encharcada pela neve e soluçava e tremia pelo que presenciara.

-Sinto muito May-Oh, mas as ordens do Senhor do Fogo foram claras, "levar o fruto de sua gravidez" e creio que ele tenha se referido à TODAS as crianças que possam ter nascido de nossa...aventura.

-Não! A minha Hay não! Não leve minha única filha! Por favor, Jintao! Pelo amor que um dia sentimos um pelo outro!

-Sinto muito, May-Oh. –E, com um estalar de dedos um soldado da tribo do fogo apareceu e arrancou May-Oh de perto da criança e esta foi arrastada por um outro guarda, enquanto Jintao carregava Yue.-Mas eu prometo que darei minha vida para protegê-las. –Ele não sabia como, no futuro, essa frase lhe seria cara.

Jintao chegava à nação do fogo com suas duas meninas três meses depois de ter partido do pólo sul. Hay estava muito agitada e sorria muito, Yue era um pequeno bichinho do mato fechado, não sorria, não chorava, não gritava, mal falava, apenas com Hay e num idioma arcaico. Ao entrarem no palácio do fogo, Jintao percebeu que estava preocupado com os planos de seu irmão mais velho, Ozai (o atual Senhor do Fogo), para com suas filhas.

-O Senhor do Fogo mandou-os entrar. –Disse um criado atemorizado com o olhar duro que Jintao lhe lançou. Yue olhou para o pai com educada curiosidade, como se alheia do que acontecia.

Hay estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo, olhou para si mesma e constatou que parecia uma boneca, ficava artificial naqueles trajes de princesa. Já Yue, Yue não, parecia ter nascido com aquelas roupas que eram tão diferentes dos trapos que sua mãe obrigava-a a vestir...Uma mulher linda, de cabelos negros e olhos amarelos, junto de uma outra com cabelos cor de cobre e olhos da mesma cor apareceu perante eles, seu pai, Jintao, se curvou para ela e lhe disse:

-Longa vida a você, esposa de meu irmão.

A mulher fez um gesto de assentimento e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por Jintao:

-Sinto muito, Ursa, mas eu quero falar diretamente com o Senhor do Fogo.

A outra mulher, Mai, irmã de Ursa , olhou para ele com desprezo:

-_Nosso_ Senhor do Fogo disse que _você_ ouviria as ordens da boca _minha irmã_ e não da _dele_.

-Sim, mas, ao contrário de _você, _eu sou filho _dele_ e não apenas a _irmã da esposa do meu irmão_. Vou falar com o _meu_ pai e não vai ser _você_ que vai impedir.

Yue olhou para o pai com atrevimento e indagou à mulher, de forma extremamente culta:

-Quem seria o tal Senhor do Fogo de quem tanto falam?

A mulher olhou para a garota como se esta fosse um verme em sua comida e falou, para Jintao:

-Há! Como você é incompetente! Não tem nem capacidade para dobrar a língua de seu monstrinho petulante!-Virou-se para as meninas com arrogância -Caladas! Se eu ouvir UM PIO vão levar uma surra que nunca mais vão esquecer.

Yue olhou para a mulher como se ela tivesse acabado de contar uma piada.

-Já que o General Jintao não quer ouvir a minha irmã, talvez ao próprio Senhor do Fogo ele ouça, acompanhem-me.-Mai estava indignada, quem aquelas pessoas achavam que eram?! Como se não bastasse Jintao de inconveniente, ela ainda teria de aturar os monstrinhos! Ao menos o seu Senhor do Fogo lhe daria razão.

-Mai, o que está fazendo aqui com estas pessoas? Zuko, Azula, eu já disse que não os quero aqui.

O Senhor do Fogo parecia ligeiramente irritado ao ver a esposa de seu segundo filho, seu filho caçula, a petulante irmã de Ursa e mais quatro crianças entrarem em sua sala.

-Eu sei que não devia trazê-lo mais as monstrinhas, Senhor, mas _ele_ não quis ouvir! –Gritou, indignada, Mai, apontando com ódio para Jintao. O Senhor do Fogo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Leve as crianças para a ante-sala, Mai. E depois venha aqui.

As quatro crianças ficaram do lado de fora, sentadas durante muito tempo. Zuko, conforme Hay reparou, era sério e bonito, já Azula era má e bonita, eles pareciam ter uns seis anos. A garota se aproximou dela e, com um sorriso de escárnio disse:

-Então você e sua irmã esquisitona são as filhas bastardas do Tio Jintao? Ele nem ao menos escolheu uma mulher bonita, porque vocês são horríveis.

Hay fez biquinho e cara de choro e Yue se levantou e disse:

-É uma pena, né? Por que a gente tem a desculpa de ser feia porque nossa mãe também o é. Já você, garota, não conseguiu nascer bonita nem com uma mãe linda.

-Dobre a língua para falar de mim, bastarda!

-Nasça de novo para tentar cantar de galo para o meu lado, patética!

Elas estavam quase se atracando quando Mai chegou e levou os quatro para o salão, antes de Jintao sair, só conseguiram ouvir:

-Então, além de me obrigar a destruir a vida da pessoa que eu mais amo, você ainda vai tirar as pessoas que mais me são caras de perto de mim? Eu me pergunto, pai, o que eu lhe fiz?

Você me traiu Jintao, apenas isso.

-Yue, apresente-se. –Ordenou o Senhor do Fogo e Yue deu um passo à frente.-Me disseram que você dobra o fogo, você confirma isso?-A garota assentiu com a cabeça.-Certo...Azula, Yue é agora sua camareira. Podem se retirar. Hay, você vai trabalhar nos estábulos, Fang, pode levá-la.

Nota da autora:

1-Nome de um político chinês, tirado do Google.


	4. A História antes da História III

Na Tribo da Água do Norte, uma mulher está tendo um parto muito difícil, onde ela sofre muito, pois a criança não estava encaixada o que quase as levou à morte, as parteiras da Tribo da Água eram muito boas nisso e já tinham prática, conseguindo fazer o parto não ficar tão ruim, mas não foi possível fazer um parto indolor. Mesmo com toda a experiência das parteiras a mulher morreu deixando seu filho sozinho no mundo, pois seu pai havia morrido há exatamente cinco meses, em combate. As últimas palavras dela foram:

-O nome dele será Chang.

Depois de alguns anos o menino, que foi criado por alguns Dobradores de Água onde ele tinha tudo de necessário, mas em troca trabalhava para os homens. Chang já tinha 10 anos e estava cuidando de algumas coisas para pais adotivos, quando houve uma conversa na sala, onde, pelas vozes, ele identificou a voz do seu "pai" e do Chefe da Tribo, o chefe dizia que ele ia precisar do "moleque". Seu pai ficou surpreso e quis saber o porque, o chefe não hesitou e falou que sua filha Yue havia crescido, já tinha dez anos e precisava de que ela fosse vigiada. Ele, sem poder fazer nada, só pediram mais uma semana para poder ensinar o Chicote de Água a ele, pois só com o que sabia não ia servir muito. O chefe deixou, mas disse que depois de exatos sete dias estaria vindo pegá-lo, os homens concordaram e o chefe foi embora. O homem, seu professor, foi falar com ele, para que Chang parasse com as tarefas e avisou que ele não iria dormir muito durante aqueles sete dias, pois treinaria muito, dia e noite sem pausa. Chang seguiu seu professor até o campo de treinamento da tribo.

Quando Chang e seu pai adotivo chegaram no campo de treinamento a primeira coisa que seu pai fez foi repassar o controle d'água. Logo após, ele ensinou o Chicote de Água, Chang demorou cinco horas treinando para, pelo menos, fazer o chicote bater, descoordenado e fraco. Somente depois de dez horas ele adquiriu a perfeição. Ainda havia sobrado muito tempo, com isso seu pai ensinou outras dobras de água e conseguiu ensinar até a levantar a água e fazer uma barreia de gelo, não ficou muito forte, mas o suficiente, e deu tempo para treinar e aperfeiçoar. Seu pai ficou assustado com a velocidade em que ele conseguiu pegar as dobras e a facilidade ao fazer.

Após sete dias, e cento e setenta e oito horas um enviado Chefe da Tribo da Água foi buscar o "moleque". Quando ele chegou na casa do Chefe e conheceu a casa e foi testado, ele foi ficar de vigia no quarto da princesa, que ele ainda não tinha visto nem seu pé. Após, entorno de trinta minutos, estava perto do pôr-do-sol, ele não tinha certeza, pois de onde estava não dava para ver o céu, apareceu uma garota que devia ter mais ou menos sua idade e era muito bonita. .Tinha pele clara, cabelos longos, negros como o breu e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita muito bonita, azul, olhos violetas, e não era nem gorda nem magra, uma garota esbelta que tinha um olhar vago, mas alegre e bochechas vermelhas, ele não sabia se era de vergonha ou se sua bochecha era rosada mesmo. A menina disse:

-Oi, você deve ser o novo menino que vai cuidar da Princesa Yue...

-Sim sou eu. Prazer meu nome é Chang e o seu?

-Eu me chamo Su, e sou uma das damas de companhia da Princesa. Acho que vamos nos ver muito.- e deu um sorriso maroto.

Chang devolveu o sorriso e a garota se foi. Ele pela primeira vez sentira algo no coração, era estranho, mas era bom, confortável, ele se sentia seguro perto dela e tinha o coração quente, gostou da sensação e ficou olhando a garota que ia embora. O tempo passava e ele não sabia se já havia anoitecido, quando de repente ouve uma voz:

-Su, cadê você? Venha eu preciso falar com você.

-Ela não está aqui agora.- respondeu Chang.

A princesa intrigada com a voz que nunca ouvira, pergunta:

-Quem é você, e o que quer?

-Eu me chamo Chang e sou seu Guardião.

-Por favor, vá chamar Su para mim.

-Está bem, Princesa Yue.

Naquele exato momento uma das empregadas estava passando e Chang pede que ela vá chamar Su. Após alguns minutos, Su entra no quarto de Yue. Chang só houve uma conversa:

-Su, eu quero dar uma volta pelo reino. Qual roupa acha que deveria usar? Fiquei em dúvida.

-Acho que a senhorita fica melhor com o vestido azul e a faixa.

-Certo me ajude a vestir, por favor.

Após uns vinte minutos Chang vê a porta se abrindo e pela primeira vez vê o rosto da Princesa Yue. E diz:

-Princesa eu acompanharei vocês em seu passeio.

Enquanto caminhavam distraídos pertos da saída da Tribo um homem invade o local e tenta raptar a princesa quando Chang utiliza a dobra mais recente que ele havia aprendido fazendo uma barreira protegendo as garotas e lança uma dobra em cima do homem, um chicote de água e depois ele lança o homem para trás1 e depois lança o homem na água lá em baixo, no mar.

Dois anos depois que Chang havia chegado no palácio ele já estava pensando em pedir Su em casamento, ela adoece e como última "dobra" ela pega uma faca e recitando as palavras corretas, ela diz:

-Wu Ai Ni, Chang2.

E corta um filete de sangue de seu pulso deixando escorrer umas gotas de sangue e uns segundos depois a faca se envolve por uma camada de gelo grossa quase impossível de ser quebrada e impossível de ser derretida com uma inscrição que dizia:

"Wu Ai Ni, Chang"

E morre pela doença que tinha que nenhum sábio da tribo sabia como curar.

Depois de quatro anos, quando Chang e a Princesa Yue tinham quatorze anos Aang chega na Tribo da Água do Norte, a Nação do Fogo invade a Tribo, derrubando a muralha de gelo. Chang chora o destino de Yue.

N/A:

1-Mais de 51 do nosso corpo é feito de água, portanto, dobradores habilidosos da água podem controlar o corpo.(não duvidem, a Wikipédia tem o poder)

2- "Wu ai ni", em chinês, quer dizer "Eu te amo"


	5. Libertação

-Para mim chega. Eu estou indo embora, Azula.

-DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?! VOCÊ É MINHA CRIADA! EU NÃO PERMITO QUE VÁ! VOCÊ É _MINHA_!

Yue se limitou a lançar um olhar de pena e desprezo à prima. Pegou as bolsas, virou as costas e disse:

-Sou sua criada, não sua escrava. Já suportei essa humilhação por doze anos, desde os meus três anos você pisa em mim, não vou permitir que isso prossiga, adeus Azula.

-NÃO! –Azula gritou irada- Você não pode ir! Não tem o direito de me abandonar!

Yue, ao sair do cômodo, (deixando Azula gritando sozinha) se sentiu intrigada, os seres humanos eram mesmo estranhos...Sua mãe tentou lhe matar, mas, um ano antes de morrer, Hay lhe contou que ela havia chorado muito ao vê-la partir e gritou por _suas filhas_. Era uma pobre mulher, pensou, quase chegava a sentir algo pela lembrança de sua bela mão acariciando a cabeça de sua doce irmã e sorrindo para ela, Hay, claro, Yue nunca havia chegado a conhecer o amor paterno ou materno. Ou o pai, aquele herói e bandido que a escravizara e salvara. Sem ele, talvez Yue não tivesse chegado aos quinze anos, mas talvez Hay ainda estivesse lá, junto dela com aquele sorriso e sempre pronta para perdoar e amar. Talvez Hay fosse o único ser que a tivesse amado...E havia ainda Ele, aqueles olhos amarelos lhe indagando, lhe explorando, lhe violando a privacidade e os sentidos...Sem permissão, ele se alojara ali, sem permissão, o seu corpo deixava fervendo o que estivesse em suas mãos caso ele se engraçasse com outra...Mas era tolice, eles eram parentes, ele já havia ido embora...

Agora eu fui também...Para aonde vou? Estou fugida de meu povo...

-Fang.

Sim, iria visitar o homem que a criara. O homem em que ela via uma figura paterna, o homem que lhe dera algo que ela quase conseguia identificar como amor...O homem que a ensinara a dobrar a terra...Sim, ela era uma aberração e a mãe sabia disso tão bem que a ordenou a dobrar apenas a água para que a irmã não achasse que ela era um monstro...Talvez a mãe a amasse...De uma forma torta e perturbadora. Mas a amara. Quando dera por si, estava no chão, chorando aos soluços pela primeira vez em sua vida, aliás, não se lembrava de ter nunca chorado...

Já estava no mar há três meses e tinha a sensação de que nunca chegaria ao reino da terra, quando gritaram que os passageiros arrumassem as passagens que chegariam no porto em 15 min.

-Ufa...Até que enfim...-Murmurou ela, odiava navios. Ao chegar em terra firme percebeu que não tinha nem uma moeda para comprar comida, havia gasto todo seu dinheiro na passagem...

E como eu vou sair dessa?

Ouvindo os sons da cidade que teve a idéia.


	6. O Encontro

Uma multidão se aglomerava para ver uma linda garota que dançava divinamente, seus pés beijavam o chão como duas mariposinhas brancas. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo e o músico que estava com ela parecia embevecido. Ela estava vestida com panos brancos enrolados nos quadris e no busto, lenços coloridos esvoaçavam ao seu redor.

Yue ainda se lembrava de quando aprendera a dançar...

_-Não, não, pequena, você está muito mecânica, nesse ritmo, se eu fosse seu inimigo de verdade, você já estaria estendida no chão.-Disse Fang corrigindo uma Yue de 10 anos. A garota era aplicada e se esforçava nos exercícios, porém parecia uma marionete. Não havia explosão, não havia sentimento naquela batalha forjada._

_-Sinto muito Mestre Fang.-Disse a garota, inexpressiva, abaixando a cabeça._

_-Vamos tentar de novo.-Disse Fang com um sorriso. A menina fez que sim com a cabeça. E, de novo, fez todos os gestos mecanicamente._

_-Não está dando certo, não é?-Falou Fang, quase rindo. A garota apertou as adagas com força. Ela precisava ser forte para proteger a irmã.-Vamos tentar de um outro jeito...Fique na Flor de Lótus¹ e medite.-Disse o homem antes de se afastar. A garota decidiu não obedecer. Tentava, sem sucesso, achar uma fagulha de ódio dentro de si, enquanto lutava com a árvore. Fang voltou com uma flauta e um pandeiro nas mãos. Trazendo, consigo, Hay._

_-Sua irmã concordou em nos ajudar.-Entregou o pandeiro para Hay e se encaminhou para Yue, ao chegar perto dela, amarrou uma venda em seus olhos.-Quero que você apenas sinta.-Se sentou ao lado de Hay e começou a tocar uma melodia suave, com o ritmo determinado pelo pandeiro. O corpo de Yue começou a se movimentar involuntariamente, sem saber, estava dançando. A melodia transformou-se numa canção de guerra e Yue obedeceu a música, lutava contra um inimigo inexistente com tal ferocidade que, os que viam, se espantavam. A música terminou e Yue tirou a venda. Seu mestre aplaudia, delicado, Hay tinha um sorriso fantástico no rosto e...havia um garoto ali. A explorava com os olhos amarelos como se invadisse sua alma. Pela primeira vez, Yue sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e não era de frio._

Chang não tinha dinheiro e precisava comer, aproveitando-se da distração provocada pela garota, decidiu roubar alguns trocados. Após algum tempo, conseguiu reunir dinheiro o bastante para uma refeição. Yue, exausta, agradeceu as pessoas que lhe jogaram moedas com uma reverência e dividiu o dinheiro com o tocador de bandolim que a ajudara e sentou para contar o dinheiro na beira do lindo chafariz que fazia fundo à sua apresentação. Chang se sentou na beira do mesmo chafariz e resolveu fazer uma nova amiga, oferecendo metade de seu pão. Yue olhou para o rapaz como se este fosse um alienígena e ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não, obrigada, não estou com fome.-Nesse momento seu estômago traidor grunhiu alto o bastante para Chang ouvir.

-Toma, é seu.-Disse Chang ao enfiar metade de seu pão da boca da surpresa Yue.-Qual é o seu nome? O meu é Chang. Quantos anos você tem? Eu tenho quatorze. E como você chegou aqui? Eu vim remando.

A cada pergunta e resposta não pedida Yue se espantava ainda mais.

Que...Idiota.

-Você num vai me dizer o seu nome, né? Hm...Oi Farelo. Farelo não que é nome de homem, você é Farela.

Yue tirou o pão apressadamente da boca e disse:

-Se lhe satisfaz pode me chamar de Yue, mas NUNCA de Farelo.

-Farela.

-Ou isso.

Chang olhou meio deprimido para o chão, aquela garota tinha o mesmo nome de sua Princesa...E falou, no mesmo tom despreocupado:

-Prefiro Farela.

Yue lançou um olhar mortal à Chang.

-Você é muito séria, né? Deve ter uns...quarenta.

Yue olhou para ele com uma cara intrigada e se levantou, pegando suas coisas, estava decidida a achar Fang e passar a morar com ele. Chang foi atrás, afinal, não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo...

-Vai me seguir?

-É...num é uma má idéia...

Yue estacou. Podia sentir a energia de Fang por ali...Não conseguia precisar, havia gente demais naquela maldita cidade. Resolveu usar seu charme para achá-lo, ajeitou os cabelos, se vestiu adequadamente e usou um pouco de água para lavar o rosto e as mãos. Parou em frente a uma feirante e disse, com um sorriso e uma voz doces:

-Com licença, senhora, mas saberia me informar onde o senhor Fang mora?

A senhora sorriu de volta para a tímida menina.

-Ele é seu parente, criança?

Yue fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Está vendo aquela loja de roupas ali? Bom, é ali que ele trabalha.

Yue deu um largo sorriso de gratidão e disse:

-Oh, muito obrigada! Como eu sou distraída, não reconheci a loja de meu pai!

-Ah gracinha, você é filha do velho Fang? Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma...

Yue corou.

-E não tem...Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena e o senhor Fang me aceitou e criou. Eu parti em busca de uma pista dela e prometi voltar, mas ele já tinha ido embora da Nação do Fogo...

A velha, aterrorizada, perguntou:

-A senhorita é uma dobradora de fogo?

Yue fez uma cara de espanto convincentíssima.

-Oh não! Longe de mim! Por culpa de um dobrador de fogo eu não conheci meus pais! Eu vim de um lugar distante, só que o senhor Fang estava a negócios por lá então eu fui junto.-E sorriu de forma tão doce e triste que a velha senhora se condoeu e decidiu não perguntar mais nada.

-Então vá com Deus, minha filha. Espero que possa vir iluminar a minha loja de quando em quando.

-Oh claro, com certeza!-E sorriu de forma meiga.-Eu, um dia, virei experimentar seus doces de cara tão apetitosa.

-Oh, já que gostou tanto assim, leve três. Um para você, um para o senhor Fang e um para o seu namorado aí atrás.

Chang, que já estava com o queixo no chão com a interpretação barata de Yue, fez uma cara de indignação, e depois sorriu marotamente, passando o braço pelo ombro de Yue e ela sorriu docemente, o abraçando.

-Vamos, querido irmão, agradeça à boa senhora.

A velha pareceu surpresa.

-Vocês são irmãos?

-Somos amigos de infância, ele é como um irmão para mim. Mas obrigada por nos achar um belo casal.-Disse, corando de forma meiga.-Obrigada pelos doces, Chang, agradeça.-Disse ela entre dentes.

Chang agradeceu com um sorriso gentil e um obrigado. Os dois se afastaram e Yue voltou à postura normal. Chang pergunta:

-Por que você falou que nós éramos irmãos?

-Para você não ter nenhuma de suas idéias.-Do que ela estava falando? O conheceu de manhã! Mas não...parecia ter muito, muito mais tempo...

-Droga!

Yue olhou surpresa como parecia conhecer aquele maluco trapalhão desde sempre.

Hm, os doces da véia são bons mesmo... Pensou Chang.

Yue entrou na loja com um sorriso.

-Senhor Fang? O senhor está aí? Sou eu, Yue...

e estacou, pasma, ao ver seu pai conversando com um rapaz mal humorado e um velho com cara de... doido, dentro da loja. O velho se virou e sorriu:

-Pequena!

Chang se virou para o velho e falou:

-Né Pequena não, é Farela.

O velho riu. E disse para Yue, que estava sendo apertada por seu abraço:

-Então, arranjou um namorado?

Yue fez uma careta e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi puxada para trás e agarrada por Chang, que disse:

-É, nós somos um LIIIIINDO CASAL, não acha, QUERIDA?

O rapaz olhou com asco para a situação e o velho riu:

-Safadinha!

Pela primeira vez na vida, Yue corou de verdade e falou, gaguejando, ainda abraçada por Chang:

-N-não é n-nada disso...Eu conh-eci ele ho-hoje de m-manhã...

-Hoje de manhã?! Você é rápida, Yue!

O rapaz, emburrado, saiu do cômodo. Yue olhou para ele com tristeza, se soltou do abraço e foi lá para fora também. Chang a seguiu, deixando Fang sozinho com o velho, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Crianças...

-Ouça, você não pode levar o titio e aquele doido a sério, primo. Eu...eu não tenho nada com ele...é como um irmão que você gosta, diz que trocaria por um cachorro, mas já não consegue imaginar mais a sua vida sem ele...

O rapaz falou, ríspido:

-Eu não tenho nada haver com sua vida, Yue. Nós somos primos, lembra? E só. Você nunca me deu explicações, não é agora que vai precisar dar.

-Zuko! Pare de palhaçada! Você sabe que eu não tenho nada com aquele garoto! Ele é pirado! E só!

-Eu não dou a mínima Yue! Você pode se vender para quem quiser! Eu não tenho nada haver com sua vida! Você não é NADA minha! Eu não sou NADA seu! Pare de se desculpar! Não somos nem amigos!

Yue sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, era pura mentira...E o tempo em que eles passaram juntos na infância, brincado e se consolando? O que estava havendo com ela? Por que estava tão sensível? Já não tinha controle nenhum sobre seu corpo e corria sem saber para onde, com as mãos no rosto, numa vã tentativa de secar as lágrimas.

Chang sentiu o corpo fumegar de raiva ao perceber o que se passava na cena assistida por ele. Yue, perdidamente apaixonada pelo rapaz, tentava se explicar e ele, cego de ciúmes, não queria ouvir, nem entender. O local ao seu redor parecia tremer conforme a raiva crescia...

-Você é mesmo burro, sabia?-Perguntou Chang, aparentemente descontraído.

-A minha vida não é da sua conta...-Rosnou o rapaz.

-Eu não tô nem aí, só um conselho, é bom você não machucá-la de novo.-Disse, com um sorriso cruel no rosto e uma expressão demoníaca. Zuko deu um passo involuntário para frente e falou:

-A minha relação com ela, só diz respeito a mim e a ela.-Zuko rosnou, enfurecido. Chang virou as costas e foi embora. Entrou na loja, subiu as escadas, que davam na casa de Fang, no andar de cima e foi procurar Yue. Mal sabia ele que ela estava adormecida no beiral da murada que cercava a cidade, não permitindo que as crianças caíssem da falésia que tinha no lado sul, direto no mar.

Chang procurou por Yue em toda a casa sem achá-la até que se cansou e resolveu ir ajudar Fang.

Yue sente uma sombra ao seu lado, acorda e vê uma menininha sentada na mureta, olhando para ela com dó.

-Ele gosta de você.

Yue apertou os olhos, o sol batia atrás da menina, não permitindo que ela visse seu rosto. Pareceu que a garota sorria.

-Não é bom? Finalmente alguém gosta tanto de você que, ao ter medo de perdê-la, decide estar perdido para que você possa ser feliz.

-Quem...Quem é você? Como sabe tanta coisa sobre mim?

A criança deixou uma coisa cair no chão, se aproximou de Yue e disse:

-Você prometeu...Prometeu que nunca ia me esquecer...Yue.

-Quem é você?!

-Eu te amo...Yue.

Beijou-lhe a testa fazendo-a desmaiar, com muitas imagens passando por sua cabeça.

Uma garota sorridente estendia a mão para ela

Dois garotos muito mais altos falavam-lhe

O rapaz mais alto a erguia e ria

Ela ouvia sua própria gargalhada

A garota, já mais velha, segurava sua mão e a beijava no rosto

Uma menininha gritava pelo pai

Ela erguia a menininha

Esta sorria e lhe dizia que era o melhor pai do mundo

Um menino dobrava fogo com perfeição em sua frente

Ela entrava em um Iceberg enorme, com um túnel que dava numa sala com várias estátuas de gelo

Ela tocava no rosto de uma estátua na parede

A estátua tinha o rosto de sua irmã, Shui²

Ela sorria e sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto

Yue acordou assustada, o sol já havia se posto. No chão, havia uma bonequinha largada.

A loja já havia fechado e os lucros do dia tinham sido bons. Chang tinha sido encarregado de contar quantas peças de prata e bronze eles haviam conseguido. Fang estava sentado no meio-fio, olhando para o fim da rua, esperando ela chegar, com aquele jeito de quem não quer nada. Se ele tivesse tido uma família...Não podia pensar assim, ele era a família dela e ela, a dele.

Yue caminhava, séria, vendo seu pai no meio-fio e pensando em quando se veriam novamente.

-Fang, necessito falar com Chang.

-Ele está lá dentro, filha.

Ela olhou, com o semblante mais relaxado, para ele.

-Você vai para longe de mim de novo, não vai?

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e o abraçou, com seu jeito frio e indiferente.

-Vou pai, mas eu volto e, quando voltar, morarei para sempre com o senhor.

O velho sorriu, a abraçou com mais força e disse:

-Não diga isso, minha criança. Talvez, quando você voltar, eu não esteja mais aqui.

Yue o abraçou com mais força e percebeu como ele era caro para ela.

Nota da autora:

¹Flor de Lótus-Posição da Ioga, muito utilizada para a meditação

²Shui- em Chinês significa Água


	7. O Solstício

Yue, entrou e falou com Chang sobre sua visão estranha, disse que não sabia o que, mas algo a atraía para algum lugar no pólo sul e contou que havia visto alguém que se parecia fisicamente com ele. Chang achou estranho, mas se ela tinha essa necessidade de viajar e ele não sabia como seria a sua vida sem sua querida "irmãzinha" resolveu ir junto. Foi falar com Fang sobre os lucros do dia deixando Yue sozinha. Ela o seguiu.

-Senhor Fang, gostaria de lhe dizer que hoje os lucros foram altos como o senhor deve ter reparado. Yue deve ter lhe dito nós iremos fazer uma viagem. Também me falou que teve uma visão onde viu um homem que se parecia muito comigo.- Disse Chang ao Senhor.

-Que estranho Chang...e, se vocês quiserem, podem dormir aqui esta noite. Poderão partir de manhã, com suprimentos e descansados.

-Está bem Senhor Fang, pedirei a ela para ficarmos até o amanhecer.- e Chang ia falar com Yue, mas deu de cara com ela atrás dele, levando um susto.

-Yue, acho melhor ficarmos até o amanhecer pois está muito escuro para sairmos.

-Acho melhor partirmos agora, pois ainda está escuro e isso facilitará a nos esconder da Nação do Fogo.- Disse Yue, cautelosa.

-Está bem já que é assim que você quer, nós vai agora, madame.

"Nós vai"? Ele é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas...

-Senhor Fang, se o Senhor não se importar eu irei pegar algumas moedas no caixa e Yue pegará uns sacos de comida.

-Vou preparar as bolsas de roupas para vocês e separarei dois cavalos.-Disse Fang, se retirando junto dos outros.

Após algum tempo todos se reuniram onde a pouco estavam com o que cada um decidira arranjar. O velho se aproximou dos jovens, sorriu e enfiou nas mãos de Yue um pergaminho e disse, no ouvido dela:

-Só leia quando estiver bem longe daqui, querida.-Beijou sua testa, se virou para Chang e falou, num misto de riso e lágrimas:

-Cuide bem dela.

-Pode'ixar!- Com um sorriso gentil e um polegar estendido. Fang acenou e entrou na loja. Yue se virou para Chang e disse:

-É pena que eu não possa ficar e fazer companhia a ele nesse momento difícil.

Momento difícil? Essa garota é muito problemática! Tá, ele tá meio triste pela despedida deles...

-Quando voltarmos, eu quero que você fique com a loja e me prometa que vai plantar uma cerejeira no quintal. Fang sempre as adorou.

-Ahn?! Do que você tá falando?

Yue sorriu, montou no cavalo e disse:

-Apenas prometa.

-Tá né...Doida E lá se foram eles, cada um em seu cavalo.

Enquanto isso...

Aang acorda assustado de um sonho.

-Katara, Soka, Toph vamos! Temos de chegar ao Pólo Sul rápido!

-Aang, você só pode estar brincando, né? O Solstício é mês que vem! Não vai dar para enfrentar o Senhor do Fogo a tempo! Nós vamos morrer!-Soka estava, como sempre, pessimista.

-É muito mais importante que o Solstício! Tenho que encontrar meus irmãos!

Soka cochichou para Katara:

-Os irmãos dele já devem estar gagás...

-Soka! Vamos então Aang. Mas eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo...

-Mais do que nunca Katara, mais do que nunca.

Meses depois, no Pólo Sul...

-Soka! Katara!-Kanna vinha correndo de braços abertos receber seus netinhos. Uma moça e um rapaz que nunca tinham visto antes vinham atrás.- Quem é essa mocinha emburrada?

-Eu me chamo Toph para seu governo.- Disse Toph de mau humor.

-Pô... Há quanto tempo meu brodhi! Você é mais careca do que eu me lembrava...- Fala o rapaz olhando para a seta na careca de Aang. A moça, mirou Aang com os olhos frios como lâminas e disse:

-Você demorou. Incompetente.

-Num fala assim com nosso brodhi!- E passou o braço pelos ombros de Aang, deixando-o encabulado.

-Katara, leve-nos ao iceberg.-Disse, friamente, a moça.

-Que iceberg?-Indagou Katara, sem entender.

-Aang não te disse?-Falou, inocentemente espantado, o rapaz.

-O que ele deveria me dizer?-Falou Katara, mais confusa.

-No caminho você vai entender. Leve-nos ao grande Iceberg, o que tem um corredor esculpido e que é proibido entrarem lá.-Falou o rapaz. Katara olhou para Aang que assentiu com a cabeça, ergueu o braço, apontando para o Sul:

-Primeiro agasalhem-se, lá é muito frio. Nós vamos a pé, nada de Appa, os ventos lá são muito fortes, ele seria atirado, vamos amarrar pedras nos pés para não sermos arrastados também. Partiremos amanhã, pois já vai anoitecer e os bichos que rondam a área são perigosos à noite.

Mais tarde, em volta da fogueira...

-Quem são vocês, o que fazem aqui?-Indagou Soka, com a boca cheia de comida.

-Alguéns...-disse o rapaz balançando a cabeça positivamente. A moça olhou para ele e, pousando o hashi na tigela de arroz, falou:

-Por enquanto, basta a vocês saberem que Aang é nosso conhecido de longa data.

Katara, Soka e Toph olharam para Aang, acusadores, e este apenas sorriu, desconcertado.

-Precisamos dormir agora, se quisermos acordar antes do amanhecer.-o rapaz pousou a tigela vazia e ajeitou o saco de dormir. Soka se ergueu, indignado:

-Você está louco! Os animais noturnos de lá são muito ferozes! Iremos morrer se formos antes do Sol!

A garota mirou-o, com os olhos azul-gélidos e disse:

-O Sol não os faz se recolher. É puro mito. E não são bichos. São shikigamis.

-Shiki...o quê?-Soka estava confuso.

-Gênios invocados pela magia de alguém.-Respondeu o rapaz.

-Por quem? Não há ninguém que sobreviva lá...-Falou Katara, intrigada.

-Por nós.-Encerrou Aang. E todos foram dormir.

A madrugada do dia seguinte estava gélida e recente quando o rapaz sacode a todos e manda ficarem prontos em minutos. A moça estava sentada na neve, virada para o Sul, com os olhos fechados e recitando um mantra. Aang estava de pé, pronto, Toph estava agachada, pensando como seria inútil naquela jornada, Katara demorou um pouco mais e Soka teve de ser atirado da cama.

-Eu não vou, sou mais útil aqui, cuidando do Appa.-Toph estava decidida.

Os outros acenaram a cabeça, concordando e partiram. A madrugada se seguiu longa até o iceberg, os pés gelados por pisar em tanto gelo, já insensíveis de tanto frio, afinal, a cada passo que davam, só chegavam até mais perto do iceberg quanto mais perto ninguém sabe porque, mas lá era mais frio que em todo o pólo sul talvez fosse por ficar muito perto do extremo pólo mas ninguém podia afirmar pois todos que chegavam perto de lá morriam congelados, ou pelo menos era o que todos achavam. O silêncio era completo até que:

-Ai que frio!!!!!!-Berrou Chang.

-Fique quieto, Chang você pode provocar uma avalanche!-Sussurrou Yue e depois disso outro silêncio até Chang começar com o:

-Estamos perto? Estamos perto? Já chegamos? Ainda falta muito?

-Não estamos chegando. Não chegamos. E sim ainda falta muito.-Disse Katara.

-Que droga! Essa droga desse iceberg fica tão longe assim?

-Essa "droga desse iceberg" fica a 100km da tribo da água do sul e parte nós teremos que remar para chegar lá, e se muito não me engano pelo que vovó falou é daqui que vamos ter que remar.

-Agora que se completou. REMAR?!

-Sim remar, por quê?

-Porque minhas lembranças com remar não são das melhores que alguém pode querer.

-Você vai remar e o problema não é meu.-Falou Katara, ela não sabia remar.

-Está bem...-disse Chang- hei, Soka, sua irmã e sempre tão chata assim?- sussurrou Chang no ouvido de Soka.

-Sim, e é melhor você ir se acostumando.- e os dois riram, enquanto Soka remava e Chang, Yue e Katara dobravam água.

- Hei! "Aquilo" não são barcos da nação do fogo?-Disse Katara, apontando para grandes barcos com o símbolo da nação do fogo, logo a frente deles, no mar.

-Sim, são os barcos da maldita nação do fogo- disse Chang com os olhos em chamas pois se lembrou do dia em que a nação do fogo invadiu a tribo da água do norte e ele foi obrigado a fugir.-Eu vou lá acabar com a festa deles.

-Vou matar todos e finalmente vingar a Princesa Yue- Disseram Chang e Soka em uníssono.

-Esperem. Nós não devemos atacá-los, ainda.- Disse Yue, segurando os dois só com as palavras- Não estamos prontos. Devemos esperar até à noite, quando faremos uma cilada, é mais sensato.

-Está bem.-Disse Chang- Você sempre vence.- e voltaram para a margem gelada.

Após algumas horas de descanso e planejamento, eles voltaram aos seus barcos e começaram a remar em direção aos barcos, logo após o sol se pôr. Quando chegaram ao local onde se encontravam os barcos, Yue ergueu a mão e fê-los parar.

-Não. Acabei de perceber o absurdo da coisa. São homens manipulados pelo líder. Nenhum deles tem culpa total. São soldados obedecendo a ordens. É matar ou morrer por insubordinação. Chang, você, que já foi um "soldado", deveria ser o primeiro a perceber. Não podemos cometer essa chacina. Vamos fazê-los debandar e prosseguir.

-Mas eles mataram a minha tribo, destruíram minha casa! Eu irei vingar minha tribo acabando com a raça deles! Irei destruir a Nação do Fogo inteira nem que para isso precise morrer junto!

Yue se aproximou, a luz da lua era possível ver seus olhos tomados pela dor.

-Quer fazer crianças órfãs? Mulheres viúvas? Destruir famílias inteiras? Tudo por uma vingança tola que não trará ninguém de volta? Ótimo, vá em frente e comece por mim. Cresci na nação do fogo. Mate-me, Chang.

-Eles fizeram tudo isso comigo. Só não tento lhe matar pois assim a profecia não irá se completar e jamais seremos capazes de destruir a nação do fogo.

Os olhos azul-acinzentados da moça se inundaram pelas lágrimas, sem perder a frieza.

-Então não se importa com a vida de inocentes? Não importa em partir em mil a alma de gente que não tem nada haver com essa guerra horrível? Não se importa com a minha vida?

Abaixou a cabeça e disse, sem esperar resposta:

-Sofri tanto ou mais que você, Chang. Ao menos, você tem a absoluta certeza de que estão mortos. Nunca recebi nenhum tipo de carinho da parte de meus parentes, salvo raras exceções. Fui uma tola em achar que poderia achar esse carinho em você, irmão. Mas não pense que serei sua cúmplice indireta nesse crime hediondo. O que sua princesa pensaria de você?

Atirou-se ao mar e foi nadando em direção ao grande iceberg. Chang tentou segurá-la em vão.

-Certo, a partir daqui iremos nadando na água gelada.

Katara acendeu uma tocha.

-FICOU MALUCA?-Gritou Soka.

-Vou queimar a canoa. Ela em chamas chamará mais do que atenção por parte dos guardas.

-Vamos ande, queime.-Disse Chang preparando para pular na água. Aang já havia pulado. Soka estava na água com cara de dor.

-Que foi Soka?-Perguntou Aang, sem entender.

-Uma parte muito útil congelou.-Aang, Katara e Chang começaram a rir e foram nadando, atrás de Yue.

-FOGO!-Gritou um vigia do alto da torre. Todos os soldados do Fogo se debruçaram para ver o que era, morrendo de medo dos "Fantasmas" que assombravam a área. Uma menininha apareceu, agarrada à sua bonequinha e deu um grito agourento antes de desaparecer. Homens e mulheres apareceram e começaram a cantar uma música agourenta que era uma mistura de morte e de tristeza. Um soldado, ensandecido, gritou:

-NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! EU ESTOU ENLOUQUECENDO! ISSO É PIOR QUE A MORTE! EU QUERO MORRER!

E se atirou da murada, caindo nos braços azuis de um espírito que, com os cabelos brancos, parecia mais uma ninfa das águas. O espírito beijou-o. O corpo virou espuma e se transformou em parte do que seria o seu túmulo aquático. O espírito marinheiro se juntou ao coro. A bela moça, ergueu os olhos para o comandante e sorriu como se dissesse "a morte os aguarda, meus caros.". Tocou o casco do navio que, ao toque congelou.

-AI! Que cena deprimente acabo de ver!-Berra Chang, horrorizado.

-Silêncio acabará despertando a atenção dos guardas.-Aang repreende Chang, e prosseguiram nadando até certa parte quando ouvem:

-Crianças ao mar!-Grita um homem na vigia.-Não sei se os ataco ou se jogamos os botes.

-Ataquem todos! As ordens do senhor do fogo são totalmente explícitas para atacarmos todas as pessoas que tentarem passar por aqui! Não devemos deixar ninguém passar principalmente cinco crianças!-Diz o comodoro da frota.

-FOGO! -Gritaram os capitães para suas respectivas tripulações.

-SUA MULA!-Gritaram os quatro em uníssono para Chang.

-SEBO NAS CANELAS!-Gritou Soka.

Uma bola de fogo vinha em direção a Katara, não havia nada a fazer, ela ia morrer queimada. Quando Aang faz uma dobra e espalha a bola de fogo no ar, mas logo após eles são bombardeados com outras mil iguais àquela. Eles, sem saberem o que fazer, fecham os olhos para não verem sua própria destruição, quando abriram novamente estavam deitados no chão de um salão de gelo.

-AI! Que friiiiiiiiio.- Chang diz, enquanto tenta fazer atrito para se aquecer.

-Ãnh?! Onde estamos?- pergunta Aang.

-Pelo gelo e pela "cara" estamos dentro do iceberg, né Katara?- diz Chang olhando para ela e para Soka mas percebem que eles estão desmaiados e estavam ficando azuis como se estivessem congelando

-Katara?- Diz Aang olhando, com lágrimas congeladas no seu rosto- Katara!

-Ihhh... eles tá congelando.- Chang diz olhando Katara e Soka.

- Só percebeu isso agora?- Diz Yue com cara de "nossa Chang, que constatação brilhante!" (sarcasmo)

-Qual problema? Tá eu sou um pouco idiota mas e daí?- Fala Chang com cara de "bebê" irritado.

-Hei! Caso vocês já tenham parado de brigar poderiam pensar em algo para ajudá-los a se salvar...

-Bem primeiro precisamos reconhecer o local. Pelo que me lembro de ter visto em mapas de alguém que conseguiu sobreviver, essa é a gruta principal onde deveria ter uma estátua bem... ali!-Diz Chang sem achar o ponto quando Yue aponta para sua cara.- Não, eu não sou a estátua.

-Claro que não é, nossas vidas seriam bem mais calmas se fosse. Atrás de você, "gênio".

-É, eu sei que eu sou um gênio!

Yue olha com desprezo para ele e balança a cabeça, como que achando que ele não tem mais salvação.

-Vamos logo!- Disse Aang, desesperado.-Eles...o gelo já está quase no pescoço deles!

-Hey, olha que engraçado...-Chang apontava para a sua "fumacinha" e a dos outros que se condensava cada vez mais e mais, até que...-Oi garota de vapor. Isso já aconteceu uma vez comigo, sabe, o vaporzinho tomar forma, só que parecia um tufo de algodão...

-Sempre parece um tufo de algodão.-Disse Yue com uma gota na cabeça. A garota sorriu e disse:

-Olá, meus...

-...Irmãos, tá, tá, já sabemos, fala logo como salvamos os dois antes que o carequinha aí pire de vez.-Yue estava irritada com toda a pompa de Shui, a "irmã mais velha" deles.

-Ah, me desculpe, mas eu não sei.-Shui deu um sorriso meigo.

-COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABE?!- Disse Aang com fogo saindo dos olhos.

-Talvez juntos possamos salvá-los, só talvez, eu nunca tentei...

-Você continua irresponsável. Envolva-os com uma bola de ar que fique flutuando acima do chão, Aang.-Yue estava usando seu senso prático. Aang acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e criou a bola, Yue fez um fogo fátuo¹ aparecer embaixo e Chang...ficou olhando.

-Esse fogo vai aquecê-los e impedir o contato com o chão, que é onde se concentra a magia...Tirem os mantos! Agora!

-Mas... Por quê?

-Não há tempo para conversa, eu falo quando eles estiverem a salvo.-Disse a garota tirando o próprio manto e jogando no chão.

-Tá né...- Chang comentou enquanto retirava o próprio manto e colocava-o em cima do manto de Yue.- Agora pode me explicar o porquê?

-É no chão que se concentra a magia, porém ela não surte efeito em nós, esses mantos estão conosco há tempo o bastante para absorver nossas energias, o contato do chão é com a nossa energia, não com a deles. Agora, o que você quer?-A garota respondeu enquanto apagava o fogo. Aang desceu-os suavemente sobre os mantos. Yue disse a última frase virada para Shui.

-Bem... Aqui ficou mais frio depois que tirei meu manto... não posso pegar ele de volta? Já tem dois e... donde você tira essas idéias birutas de energia que ficou no manto? Roupa não tem energia e nem absorve... Dã!- Comentou Chang com ar de gênio no "Dã!", porém, desfez a expressão tão logo que viu que os dois irmãos não estavam mais congelando e estavam voltando à cor normal.

-Eu sou mais inteligente que você. Só isso. E, se tocar nos mantos, eu queimo o seu traseiro.-Yue o olhava com superioridade, de uma forma travessa.

-Mas eu também domino fogo, você nos ensinou... domino a água... Terra graças à "irritadinha" da Toph e... Ar! Graças a esse carequinha.- Disse Chang pensativo até quando falou a última frase dando um "croque" no "carequinha".

-Se me perdoam, cada minuto é precioso, vocês precisam saber da história, da nossa história.-Disse Shui apressada, fazendo um gesto no ar, onde começou a passar uma espécie de filme.

Um local ensolarado e maravilhoso foi mostrado, onde pessoas dobravam ar, água, terra, fogo e moviam os objetos, sem tocá-los. Crianças e adultos brincavam e trabalhavam juntos.

-Esse era o nosso mundo. Um mundo pacífico, maravilhoso, onde todos viviam em paz.-Disse Shui, apontando, triste, para a imagem que aparecera.-Nem a morte abalava a felicidade do nosso povo, felicidade por estarem ali, vivos. Tudo era perfeito, até que...

Nota dos autores:

¹-Fogo eterno, independente do oxigênio, que nunca termina.


	8. O Mundo Imperfeito

-Os deuses decidiram nos dar um presente. Uma coisa com que muitos dos nossos descendentes ainda sonham: a imortalidade.

-Um povo imortal?!-Espantou-se Aang.

Shui fez que sim com a cabeça etérea.

-Sim, mas...havia um preço.

A imagem mudou e apareceram homens e mulheres gigantescos, olhando para o povo enquanto dois deles falavam.

-Esses deuses...eles são...-Yue reconheceu os que falavam, havia visto-os em sonho. Mas, o homem era um guepardo e a mulher, uma pantera negra.

-Sim. O Sol e a Lua. O Homem e a Mulher. O Ing e o Yang...Os dois maiores deuses. Aqueles que deram início à criação dos mundos. Mas, eles não têm forma definida. Apareceram naquela forma porque consideraram mais vantajoso, propício, sei lá.-Shui respondeu, assentindo.

-Como eu ia dizendo...Havia um preço. Um preço enorme e, para alguns, terrível.

-Qual?-perguntou Chang.

-Nós não teríamos mais um corpo físico. Ninguém mais nasceria. Não sentiríamos mais dor, mas, em troca, não poderíamos mais abraçar aqueles que amávamos. Eu e meus irmãos lideramos o movimento que era contra a imortalidade.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas apareceu na tela. Dois rapazes e duas garotas.

-O meu irmão mais velho, Feng¹, era suave como o vento, como o seu nome diz. Eu sempre me senti como um peixe. Minha irmã, Di², parecia ter raízes. E o nosso irmãozinho mais novo, que nasceu quase morto, portanto, nós lhe demos o nome de Yue³ para que a deusa Lua lhe protegesse. Yue era o mais impulsivo de todos nós, amava o fogo e este o amava. Ele nunca se queimou e o dobrava com uma perfeição que assustava. Falo mais de Yue à vocês porque ele me adorava como a uma mãe e eu o amei como a um filho.

-Logo uma multidão passou a nos apoiar e os deuses não tinham como nos ignorar. De presente, eles deram um mundo só para nós. Como da outra vez, havia um preço: todos os dominadores só poderiam dominar um elemento. Com exceção dos líderes eleitos (no caso, nós quatro). E, de quando em quando, nasceriam crianças que não manipulariam elemento algum.

Apareceu a imagem do mundo deles como havia sido no começo, tão lindo e maravilhoso quanto o outro.

-Porém, o deus da discórdia, não queria que nós fôssemos. Ele era o autor da idéia da imortalidade e seu objetivo era que embarcássemos numa luta milenar. Então, rogou uma praga sobre nós.

_Vocês não terão o mundo perfeito! De jeito nenhum! Seus descendentes embarcarão em guerras e mais guerras! Mas, daqui há dez mil anos, haverá a maior e mais terrível guerra de todas! O líder de uma das facções decidirá destruir e dominar todas as outras três! Milhares morrerão! E vocês não poderão fazer nada! Porque estarão mortos!_

"Não tem problema!" -Gritou Yue- "Nós reencarnaremos de novo e de novo para restabelecer a paz!"

-Com as palavras do meu corajoso irmãozinho, o deus sorriu, malévolo.

_Sim, reencarnarão de novo e de novo. Mas seus opostos jamais poderão reencarnar no mesmo tempo. Ar e terra, água e fogo serão separados para sempre._

-Quando ele disse isso eu abracei Yue, com toda a força, pois não suportava a idéia de ficar longe dele.

_E você, rapazinho insolente, saiba que será o seu povo que iniciará a Grande Guerra._

-Yue era impulsivo e frio, mas tinha bom coração, sob a hipótese de ter que lutar contra aqueles que amava e o apoiavam, estremeceu.

-Nós saímos correndo, com medo, da praga. Para cada um de nós, havia duzentos seguidores. Muitos destes morreram ou se perderam na travessia pelo mundo espiritual.

Pessoas estavam correndo, se empurrando pelo mundo espiritual, em direção à um portal.

-Todos já haviam atravessado. Eu fiquei para trás, pois vi uma criança perdida, chorando e chamando pela mãe. Peguei-a no colo e fi-la passar. Quando estava atravessando o portão, senti uma coisa agarrando meu pé e gritei. No meio da confusão, ninguém ouviu o meu apelo e ninguém veio me ajudar. Apenas quando perceberam que o maravilhoso cenário ao seu redor estava virando gelo é que se viraram para ver o que houvera. Quando meus irmãos me viram naquele estado, tentaram me salvar, mas já era tarde demais. Então, permaneci eternamente assim: presa entre os dois mundos, com a mão estendida, esperando ajuda.

-E como todo esse conhecimento pode ajudar a gente?-Perguntou Yue, sem paciência de ouvir mais lengalenga.

-Esse conhecimento vai auxiliar na compreensão de seu passado.-Disse Shui, fria.

-Mas, meus queridos irmãos, não podemos compreender sem sentir, então acho melhor, vocês mesmos verem o seu passado.-Shui estava, como sempre, pomposa. Colocou a mão na testa de cada um deles e sorriu.

Nota dos autores:

1-Feng significa Vento em chinês

2-Di significa Terra em chinês

3-Yue significa Lua em chinês (é um nome ambíguo, serve para homens e para mulheres. No caso dos homens pronuncia-se: Yúe e no caso das mulheres: Yuê)


	9. Sopro de Memória

Aang sentiu um calor bom percorrer o seu corpo e se sentiu leve, não sentia mais o corpo e Katara era insignificante...

Quem é Katara?

Feng abriu os olhos, assustado.

Que sonho horrível eu tive...Só não lembro o que era...

Uma menininha de pés descalços irrompeu quarto adentro.

-Mamãe! Papai! Acordem, já é dia! Os senseis¹ estão exigindo sua presença no salão papai! Parece que é algo sobre o treinamento dos jovens dobradores de ar!

Uma massa cor de carne se esticou ao lado de Feng e sorriu.

-Vamos querido, mal amanheceu e você já tem trabalho...Vamos Li, pare de dar trabalho ao seu papai. Tchau, querido.-E deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Aang (ou será que era Feng?) não entendia nada. Ao mesmo tempo em que via de fora os acontecimentos, sentia tudo o que Feng sentia. O dia transcorreu sem maiores incidentes, brincou com sua filhinha, resolveu problemas, deu aulas, conversou com Mian, sua esposa e...ensinou uma dobra estranha, diferente de tudo o que Aang já vira. Ele mostrou como mover os objetos sem tocá-los ou dobrar qualquer elemento.

-Em tudo há uma energia especial, no ar, na terra, na água, no fogo, nas pessoas, nos objetos...Então pessoal, lembrem-se, isso é a sua maior arma.-Se virando na direção em que Aang estava, disse-Entendeu, jovem avatar?

Aang abriu os olhos, surpreso, dentro do Iceberg.

Nota dos autores:

1-Sensei Mestre

O capítulo do Aang foi curtinho pois não temos muita base de sua vida anterior.


	10. Memórias Terrenas

Chang sentia a mão de Shui em sua cabeça e sentiu seu corpo ficar tão leve até que não o sentiu mais.

-Abra os olhos Majestade.- Disse uma voz aveludada e séria.

-Já vai, já vai. O que é tão urgente para interromper a soneca de uma mãe, Sen?

-Os ministros querem ver a senhora agora, estão exigindo uma audiência com Vossa Majestade. Parece que querem saber como e o que irão fazer com as pessoas de nosso povo.

-Certo, eu já estou indo. Mande-os esperar mais uns... 20 minutos.- Disse Di, a rainha do Reino da Terra, virando-se para o lado e preparando-se para dormir.

-Mãe, a senhora não pode mandá-los esperar.

-Claro que posso, sou a Rainha.

-Já que VOCÊ é a Rainha, cumpra seus deveres de Rainha indo atendê-los, não fui eu que mandei a senhora ser Rainha e... cadê o meu pai?

-Ele já saiu. Disse que eu era muito preguiçosa e coisa e tal -disse Di, se espreguiçando e sentando na cama, para encarar a filha mais velha- mas que ele ia ensinar.

-Ao menos ele... e... Quando poderei conhecer minha tia Shui?-Indagou, séria, Sen, ansiosa para conhecer a autora de tão grandes feitos.

-Você não a conhecerá. E eu vou daqui a 5 anos vê-la.

-Mas mãe! Eu quero vê-la, conhecê-la!

-Você nunca vai vê-la - Finalmente sua postura condizia com a posição de uma firme Rainha.

-Mas...-Sen tentou argumentar.

-Nada de "mas". Volte a estudar.- Disse isso enquanto se levantava e vestia-se.

Na sala de reuniões, após os cumprimentos:

-O que vocês querem?

Um Ministro se adiantou:

-Vossa Majestade. Nós queremos que a senhora nos ajude, nesses difíceis primeiros dias.-Queixaram-se os Ministros referindo-se a fundação da capital do Reino, Ba-Sing-Se.-E voltou para o grupo.

-Certo. Qual o problema principal?

Outro Ministro se adiantou com um pergaminho na mão:

-As pessoas não têm campos férteis para as plantações e o gado, Vossa Grandeza.-Voltou para o grupo.

-Certo.- Disse Di virando-se para uma janela atrás dela e fazendo um gesto com a mão, e de repente, começou a chover em todo o Reino.- Próximo...

Mais outro:

-As pessoas ainda não têm o que comer, Minha Senhora.

Di bateu palmas duas vezes e um criado veio a ela.

-Reparta todo o estoque do palácio com o povo da Capital. Próximo...-E o Ministro voltou para o grupo, enquanto outro se adiantava.

-O último. Por favor, Majestade, o que mandaremos os professores ensinarem primeiro?- e voltou para o grupo.

-O básico para as turmas básicas, e assim por diante como vocês aprenderam com suas mães e pais, e tragam os aprendizes mais avançados para cá.

-Sim, Majestade.- Responderam todos em coro fazendo uma reverência e se retirando.

-Sim... Chang, meu brother, você vai ter que se lembrar de tudo.- E, enquanto os aprendizes entravam, tudo ficou confuso e Chang acordou no Iceberg.


	11. Lembranças dos Filhos da Lua

A mão gélida deixara uma marca vermelha em sua testa. Porém, Yue sentira o seu corpo tão quente que parecia que estava pegando fogo. Quando estava insuportável, passou.

Abriu os olhos em um iglu.

Que diabos eu estou fazendo no Pólo Sul?

Uma coisa branca se mexeu ao seu lado.

-Querido...Você já acordou?

A mulher pousou a mão em seu tórax. Onde estava?

-É o que parece.-respondeu. Aquela voz não parecia ser a sua por algum motivo.

-Uh...Frio como sempre... É isso que eu gosto em você.

-Gosta de quando eu maltrato você?

A mulher riu. Ele se levantou e esticou a mão, as roupas vieram até si. Se vestiu.

-Já vai? Achei que tivesse me dito noite passada que ia largar o seu povo para ficar comigo...

A olhou com desprezo.

-Não seja tão burra.-Fez um gesto e a espada veio até si. Amarrou a velha amiga na cintura e se virou para ir embora. Uma estaca de gelo veio voando em sua direção. Se virou rapidamente e a agarrou no ar. O contato com a mão do Senhor do Fogo fê-la derreter. A olhou, como a um verme.

-Idiota.-Foi o que disse antes de partir.

Yue montou em um cavalo e partiu. Já havia cansado mesmo daquele joguinho com Mei.

-Patética.-murmurou enquanto ouvia os gritos de desespero que ecoavam da casa. Apeou e entrou em um navio.

_Mudança de cena_

Desembarcava na ilha onde fica o Palácio do Fogo. Uma menininha vinha correndo até si.

-Papai! Papai!

Ele a abraçou e a ergueu. A garota riu de forma meiga. Um rapazola se aproximou, tímido e Yue bagunçou seus cabelos carinhosamente. Uma belíssima mulher caminhou até eles de forma calma. Fez uma reverência. Logo atrás dela vinha o povo saudar o Senhor do Fogo.

-Sê bem vindo de volta ao lar, Meu Senhor.-murmurou.

-Longa vida à Senhora do Fogo.-respondeu de volta. Ela sorriu, se ergueu e se aproximou deles. Ele reparou que, sob o quimono, a barriga, antes imperceptível, estava em um tamanho alarmante. Sua esposa seguiu o seu olhar e, com um sorriso meigo, tirou a menininha do colo do pai, pousando-a de forma doce no chão.

-Ele cresceu bastante.-disse Yue, espantado com o que devia ter perdido nos meses que passara fora.

-Não foi só o nenê que cresceu, papai! Eu cresci também, veja!-disse sua filhinha, apontando para si própria.

-Eu...eu cresci também, Senhor.-disse o menino, tímido.

Quanto perdera da vida de seu primogênito? A ponto de ele não chamá-lo de pai e se tornar tímido consigo. Sorriu para as duas crianças.

-Sim, eu reparei. Querida, você que é muito rápida, vá correndo avisar as damas e aos carregadores para se aprontarem, afinal a mamãe não pode ficar muito tempo de pé, em sua situação.

-Sim, papai!-Disse a menininha, batendo continência e disparando pela rua.

-Vá atrás dela, para que não se perca.-Disse, sorrindo, para o filho mais velho. O menino sorriu, satisfeito com a confiança, fez uma reverência e se retirou. Yue acenou para o povo ansioso por atenção. Foi se encaminhando, lado a lado com sua esposa, na direção do cortejo que os esperava.

-Como está a Senhora Sua irmã?-perguntou a Senhora do Fogo de forma imparcial, quando já estavam na privacidade de seu quarto.

-Como sempre.-respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

-E Mei, como vai?-disse ela, trincando os dentes.

-Como sabe de Mei?-indagou ele, com a face impassível, porém, com a voz afiada feito um chicote.

-Tenho meus informantes.-respondeu ela, com raiva.

-Está querendo dizer que mandou me espionarem?!-Gritou ele, ela o olhou, assustada. Ele não esperou resposta. O tapa sibilou no ar e fez um terrível barulho ao se encontrar com o alvo. Ela levou a mão ao lugar atingido.

-Você...me bateu.-afirmou, incrédula.

Ele tremia de ódio e decepção.

Eu...bati na minha própria esposa? Grávida? Na única mulher que importa?

-Eu...sinto muito...-murmurou, desconcertado.

-VOCÊ ME BATEU!-Ela gritou e começou a chorar.-COMO...COMO PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS?

Ele a abraçou enquanto ela soluçava em seu ombro.

-Sinto muito.

-Eu também...-respondeu ela.-Sinto muito por tê-lo espionado...Mas...os boatos da corte...eu não quis acreditar...como pôde fazer isso comigo? Tenho sido fiel esse tempo todo...Não me ama mais? Eu sou o problema?

-Shh...Shh...Não, não diga isso...Sinto muito... É difícil explicar... É só que...com você nessa situação...e também...fico muito tempo fora, em minhas viagens...

-Não pode se agüentar?

-Vou me agüentar.

Ela suspirou em seu ombro e se aconchegou melhor.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo.

Yue chorava ao ver a cena. Chorava enquanto as lembranças fluíam. Chorava ao compreender os seus medos. Chorava de alívio ao perceber que, finalmente, tinham a arma que derrotaria o Senhor do Fogo. Chorava por seu povo. Chorava por si. Chorava por tudo o que não havia chorado em sua vida.


	12. Surpresas

Os três se olhavam. A compreensão atravessada em seus corações e entalada pesava em sua garganta.

-Preferia quando éramos ignorantes. Dói demais esse peso do saber.-Murmurou Aang.

-Dói mais não saber e sofrer na ignorância. Agora, nós podemos salvar a nós mesmos.-Retrucou Yue, mais fria e mordaz do que nunca.-Mas, se prefere continuar burro, é só avisar que a gente faz você esquecer rapidinho.

Um silêncio constrangido se seguiu à conversa.

-Bom, obrigado Shui, mas temos que ralar. Tem uma porrada de gente que precisamos salvar, sabe?-Disse Chang, tentando aliviar o clima. Shui sorriu, pomposa, Yue olhou com frieza e Aang deu um sorriso constrangido. Yue e Chang jogaram Soka e Katara por sobre o ombro e os três se encaminharam para a saída, com um suspiro, a imagem de Shui se transformou em água.

-Vocês também acharam, perdidos no fundo das suas mentes, umas lembranças que não são nossas nem de nossas antigas encarnações? Lembranças _dela_.-Indagou Yue, carregando de desprezo o "dela".

-Sim.- Aang disse, tímido, com medo de que Yue o atacasse novamente.

Chang assentiu com a cabeça e acrescentou:

-Relacionadas à _minha_ vida. Coisas horrendas. A minha mãe fez um trato com a Srta. Geladinha, algo relacionado a dar a própria vida em troca da minha.

-Minha irmã gêmea nasceu morta. Mas...Shui fez um trato em que sua alma ocuparia o corpo dela desde que ela (minha mãe) me fizesse odiá-la...-O ódio era tamanho que Yue não conseguiu deixar indiferente sua voz.

-Ela corrompeu a alma de um dos monges, fazendo-o ficar bêbado numa taverna e contar qual era o momento propício para invadirem o templo...-Adicionou Aang. O gelo entorno de Yue começou a derreter e ela esmurrou uma parede de gelo próxima com toda a força, deixando um filete de água escorrer de lá pelo derretimento.

-AQUELA VACA!

-Creio que ela tenha tido um bom motivo, Yue, não se irrite...-Disse Aang, tentando acalmá-la.

-Nenhum "bom motivo" justifica a interferência que ela fez em nossas vidas.-Disse Chang, entre dentes.

-Lembram do que ela disse? Da maldição. Eu e você, Chang, jamais poderíamos nascer na mesma época, ela _precisava_ fazer isso, para que nos encontrássemos. E você Chang, não disse que foi um parto difícil o seu? Então, provavelmente você morreria no parto e então, jamais poderíamos salvar o mundo. Yue, ela aplacou a ira da sua mãe, arranjou um jeito de estar sempre por perto, te protegendo e ainda fez com que você sofresse menos com a separação das duas. Se você amasse sua mãe, sofreria muito e não conseguiria trilhar o caminho.-Disse Aang, tentando acalmar os nervos de ambos e se convencer das intenções de Shui.

-Sabia que, além de um grande sábio, você também é um pé no saco?!-Gritou Yue. Chang soltou o ar de forma cansada.

-Temos de ter fé nas intenções dela, ele tem razão.-Disse Chang.

-Você ficou maluco?!-Yue virou-se com raiva para os dois.

-Hey, hey, você não me deixou terminar, temos de ter fé nas intenções dela, por enquanto. Quando toda essa loucura terminar, nós paramos para refletir sobre as razões dela. Não me olhe assim, Yue. Eu também não gosto da Srta. Pompa.-Concluiu Chang. Yue sorriu, nervosa e mudou Katara de ombro.

-Desculpem. Fui uma tola. Me deixei levar. Vocês têm toda a razão. Acabamos com a raça dela depois.

-É assim que se fala. E, não se culpe por ter explodido. Se não o fizesse no sentido figurado logo, logo o faria no literal.-Disse Chang, maroto.

Saíram do túnel de gelo e logo chegaram na margem do Iceberg plano. Espantosamente, os navios da Nação do Fogo estavam silenciosos, como se a maldição da "Bela Adormecida" tivesse se abatido sobre eles.

-Yue, Chang, vamos combinar nossas dobras e criar uma ponte de gelo estável.

-O.K.-responderam os dois em uníssono.

De forma lenta, porém eficaz, eles chegaram do outro lado do lago de sal que os separava do bloco de gelo principal.

-Agora é só uma "curta" caminhada de alguns quilômetros até a aldeia...-Murmurou Yue, sarcástica.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor...-Disse Chang, olhando de uma forma assustadora para uns shikigamis com aparência de lobo que os observavam.

-Descobri uma coisa que eu odeio mais do que navios!-Gritava Yue a bordo do trenó de gelo que eles haviam criado e os shikigamis puxavam. Aang e Chang riram.

-Acho que vou vomitar...-Disse ela, verde.

-ECA!-gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo quando ela se içou para fora do trenó para "pôr para fora". Começaram a rir quando ela apareceu, pálida, de novo dentro do trenó. Soka acordou e Katara deu sinais de que estava voltando à tona também.

-Eles estão acordando!-Gritou Aang, animado.

-Legal Aang!-respondeu Chang, animado.

-É, "hip-hip, hurra".-resmungou Yue enjoada.

-Eca... Ela tá pior do que nunca...-Sussurrou Chang no ouvido de Aang para não invocar "a fúria do monstro". Aang assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ãhn? Onde eu estou?-Murmurou Soka.

-Que lugar é esse?-Resmungou Katara.

-Estamos a bordo de um trenó de gelo eterno puxado por shikigamis na forma de lobos.-Respondeu Chang com um sorriso gentil.

-Ah tá, vou voltar a dormir.-Retrucou Soka, semi-acordado.

-Oi Aang, achei que eu tivesse morrido.-Disse Katara com um sorriso gentil. Sendo arremedada por Yue só com os lábios. Chang e Soka deram risinhos.

-Eu também, ainda bem que você ainda está aqui, Katara.-respondeu tímido, Aang.

-Oh...Ainda bem que estamos todos aqui! Vamos saltar pelos campos e jogar flores ao vento com túnicas brancas soltas!-resmungou Yue, enjoadíssima.-Vamos, _amigos _abraço em grupo! Hahahahaha!

-Sabe...ela dá medo...-Disse Soka para Chang.

- "Cão que ladra não morde".-retrucou Chang sabiamente.

-Sabe, Yue, você poderia ser menos intragável e parar de descontar suas frustrações nos outros.-Disse Katara, irritada.

-Sabe, Katara, você poderia ser menos tosca e parar de descontar o fato de ser medíocre em mim.-Retrucou Yue, com igual fúria. O clima a bordo do trenó ficou mais frio do que o ar que castigava suas bochechas. Chegando na aldeia um clima estranho pairava no ar.

-Vovó!-gritaram Katara e Soka correndo em direção à avó que os esperava com um ar sério. Quando todos saíram, o trenó se desfez e os shikigamis sumiram.

-O que houve, vovó?-Indagou Katara.

-Há um rapaz na aldeia. Ele diz ter vindo de longe para ver o Avatar.-Respondeu Kanna.

-Um...rapaz?-Indagou Aang.

-É. Acompanhado de um senhor de idade muito simpático...Usa o cabelo curtinho e tem uma cicatriz enorme no olho esquerdo.-Disse uma outra senhora.

-Zuko.-Disse Soka entre dentes.-Ele é...

-...um velho conhecido nosso.-Yue terminou a frase por ele. Soka, Katara e Aang a olharam, curiosos, pois não sabiam do passado de Yue.-Precisamos vê-lo, leve-nos até ele.-Chang olhou para os outros e fez sinal para que eles se mantivessem calados e confiassem nela. Kanna foi à frente do grupo, levando-os até uma tenda em particular. Lá dentro estavam sentados Zuko e Iroh sentados, o último tomava chá.

-Olá, Zuko.-disse Soka.

Aang observava, tranqüilo. Katara, nervosa, mordiscava o lábio inferior. Chang, de braços cruzados, numa posição defensiva, olhava com ódio para ele. Toph, para descontrair, assobiava. Yue olhava diretamente nos olhos do primo sem nenhuma sombra da costumeira timidez que acometia a ela toda vez que se encontravam.

-Avatar. Quero propor um acordo.-disse Zuko, formal.


	13. Nação do Fogo

-Diga, estou ouvindo.-retrucou Aang, se sentando. Todos seguiram seu exemplo.

-Eu estou banido e quero voltar para o lugar onde nasci. Não concordo mais com a forma de governar de meu pai. Você quer vencer a Guerra. Eu sou a pessoa que melhor conhece o palácio e pode guiá-los.

Ouviu-se, ao fundo, um pigarro. Todos se viraram e olharam para Yue que estava com a pose de uma verdadeira líder.

-Desculpe, Primo, mas eu creio que está equivocado.-Disse ela, inexpressiva.

-Não entendo aonde quer chegar, Yue. Eu sou a pessoa que melhor conhece aquele castelo.-Respondeu Zuko, intrigado.

Ela sorriu, doce, e todos se espantaram.

-Não. Sou eu. Por inúmeros motivos, meu caro. 1º- "Eu" mandei construir aquilo lá e "eu" o projetei. 2º-Eu fui uma criada a vida inteira lá, portanto, conheço tanto a área dos Nobres, quanto dos Servos.

Katara mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força e este sangrou.

-Ai!-Murmurou e pôs a mão sobre o local ferido para estancar o sangue.

-Sua irmã tem razão, Soka, a tensão aqui está palpável.-Sussurrou Toph no ouvido dele.

Zuko franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Não compreendo aonde quer chegar.

-Você não é necessário. Vá embora.-Disse Yue, dura.

Iroh engasgou com o chá.

-Eu quero participar dessa guerra e você não vai me impedir!-Gritou Zuko.

-EU VOU SIM!

-POR QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA?!

-POR QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA?! EU POSSO "ME VENDER PARA QUEM EU QUISER" NÃO É MESMO?! "NÃO TEMOS NADA HAVER"! "NÃO SOMOS NEM AMIGOS"! VÁ EMBORA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OLHAR PARA A SUA CARA!

Três vezes Zuko abriu a boca para contestar e três vezes ele a fechou, sem dizer palavra.

-Crianças, as suas desavenças nada tem haver com esta guerra. Se queremos acabar com isso, devemos nos unir e não brigar.-Disse Iroh, sabiamente.

Os dois viraram a cara, para evitar se encarar.

-Concordo com ele. Devemos nos unir.-Opinou Aang, calmo.

Katara concordou, Toph e Chang também. Soka ficou duvidoso.

-Embora eu não goste muito de vocês, os inimigos de meus inimigos são meus amigos. Ou aliados, tanto faz.-Disse Chang, despreocupado.

Todos olharam para Chang sem compreender.

-De todas as coisas que você já disse...Essa foi a mais confusa.-Murmurou Katara.

-Para mim fez sentido.-Disseram Soka e Yue ao mesmo tempo.

Katara soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Vamos, vocês devem estar cansados, já estão há dias sem dormir. Vão.-Disse Toph.-Eu vou dormir nessa tenda mesmo. Não consigo ver nada aqui...

-Sim. Precisamos descansar.-Disse Katara com um sorriso gentil e exausto.

Soka deu um "bocejão" e Aang deu um sorrisinho. Chang se levantou e esticou-se. Yue seguiu o exemplo e fez uma curvatura honrosa para Iroh, porém, ignorou Zuko.

-Não entendo ela.-Disse este ao seu tio Iroh quando todos saíram.

-Vocês nunca conviveram tempo o bastante para brigarem. Relações mais profundas são assim Zuko. As pessoas se magoam, apesar de tudo.-Foi a resposta descontraída. Toph deu um sorriso ao ouvi-los.

De noite...

Aang estava sentado em sua cabana, meditando. Ao seu lado Soka roncava e Chang dizia:

-Traga-me mais biscoitos, mamãe...

Na cabana das garotas Katara se remexia em um sono agitado e Yue...não estava.

Na fria neve da madrugada, uma figura solitária podia ser vista sentada, abatida pelo vento. Um belo shikigami-lobo era acariciado pela alva mão atingida pelo vento cortante.

-Nós nos compreendemos, não é mesmo?-Perguntou a voz.

O lobo acariciou a mão com o gelado focinho. A figura deu um sorriso amargo.

-Posso ter o fogo como elemento mais ainda tenho o coração feito de gelo.

-Eu não acho.-Disse uma voz vinda por trás deles.

Yue se virou e ele pôde contemplá-la. Seus olhos azul-grafite estavam tomados pela surpresa e suas bochechas coradas pelo frio, ou por outro motivo, ele nunca saberia. A boca, que estava muito vermelha, entreabriu-se.

-O que você faz aqui?

Ele sorriu.

-Pergunto o mesmo.-E se sentou ao seu lado na neve.

-Não, não se sente aqui!-Ela exclamou.

-Por quê? Minha companhia a desagrada?-Foi mais uma provocação do que uma pergunta, efetivamente. E os dois sabiam disso. Já estavam cansados de jogar aquele jogo.

-Por que me tortura fazendo perguntas das quais já tem a resposta? Não, não me desagrada, primo. Você vai ficar molhado e doente se ficar aqui fora.-A moça estava cansada de tudo aquilo, como queria jogar para o alto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era bom ter algo por perto, um sentimento, um consolo, um alguém...

-Você também, prima. Venha comigo,-disse ele se levantando e estendendo a mão para auxiliá-la a imitá-lo.-Chang deveria cuidar melhor de alguém com o qual ele se preocupa a ponto de bater de frente com o futuro Senhor do Fogo.

Yue sorriu torta.

-Desde quando o chama pelo nome?

Foi a vez dele sorrir.

-Desde quando você se importa?

Ela gargalhou. Havia mudado, muito. E ele havia notado isso.

-Você está mais para o Senhor Cheio de Si do que Senhor do Fogo. Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

-Você não tem?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais dele. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram enquanto se encaminhavam para a cabana.

No dia seguinte eles se reuniram em conselho e decidiram que era melhor ir voando no Appa até o Reino da Terra, depois se dividiriam. Toph iria com Appa para Ba-Sing-Se e uma mensagem pedindo uma aliança contra a Nação do Fogo¹ e os outros iriam em um navio para a Nação do Fogo.

Dois dias mais tarde chegavam ao Reino da Terra, bem a tempo de verem um navio militar da Nação se preparando para partir.

-Temos que nos disfarçar...-Murmurou Katara. Yue viu um grupinho de soldados da Nação do Fogo passando e deu um sorriso charmoso. Fez sinal para os outros se esconderem no beco e aguardarem. Ajeitou os cabelos e as roupas e foi se aproximando, charmosamente.

-Olá, o que tão fortes soldados fazem por estas bandas caipiras?-Os soldados riram gostosamente e ela gargalhou doce, junto. Chang se virou para os outros e apontou para a própria boca aberta, como se fosse vomitar.

Ela deu mais um sorriso charmoso e cochichou algo no ouvido deles. Foi se encaminhando em direção ao beco seguida de perto por eles. Quando chegaram lá...

-Boa noite, amores.-Disse, antes de fazê-los desmaiar.

Debruçou-se sobre eles e chamou os outros para perto. Quando chegaram lá, ela estava tirando suas roupas e armas.

-O que você está fazendo?-Perguntou Soka.

-Precisamos nos disfarçar, não? Então, nos vamos nos vestir desses. Quando chegarmos lá, desaparecemos.-Falou Yue, inflexível.

- Soldados da Nação do Fogo?! Essa não era a idéia de viagem que eu fazia.-Resmungou Soka.

-Alguma idéia melhor? Eu não acorrento vocês e contrabandeio comida decente de noite para a cela.-Finalizou ela.

-Eu sou obrigada a admitir que é um bom plano.-Disse Katara.

-Bem, se todos concordam vamos, vistam isso.-Disse Yue.

Chegaram calmamente no navio e a viagem foi tranqüila, sem grandes incidentes. Quando avistaram terra, se reuniram em sua cabina.

-Estamos chegando.-Disse Katara.-Ouvi o almirante mandar um soldado avisar os outros disso.

Todos sorriram, aliviados. Era um trabalho duro e tinham de ficar estressados o tempo todo, a medo de serem descobertos. Ouviu-se um grito e um mensageiro entrou em suas cabinas mandando-os desembarcar. No meio da confusão em que soldados reencontravam suas famílias, desapareceram.

-Odeio...Eu odeio navios...-Resmungava Yue enquanto, pálida, tirava a armadura.

Yue e Chang se encaminharam a uma loja, enquanto os outros ficavam escondidos: eram procurados.

-Olá.-Disse Chang com um sorriso ao entrar na loja.

-Olá.-Respondeu o vendedor. Yue esquadrinhou o seu rosto rapidamente.

-O senhor não é daqui.-Afirmou.

-Nem a senhorita.-Disse, com um sorriso.

-Era amigo de Fang, o comerciante capturado?-Indagou. O velho respondeu com um sorriso.-Faria um favor aos filhos dele?

-A senhorita é filha do meu melhor amigo? O senhor também?-Indagou o velho, sem alterar a expressão, mas com um brilho de alegria nos olhos. Ela sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.-Nada me daria mais prazer no mundo! O que posso fazer por tão bem apessoados jovens?

Chang abriu um sorriso enorme e sentiu um calor dentro de si. O velho transpirava confiança.

-Eu tenho uns amigos...Que não são exatamente amigos do Senhor do Fogo...Esses amigos e nós precisamos nos disfarçar...Precisamos de roupas...Eu posso trazê-los aqui? Isso vai ficar em segredo?-Disse ela, comedindo as palavras.

-Claro que sim! Eu odeio o Senhor do Fogo! Ele escravizou o meu amigo! Inimigos de meus inimigos são meus amigos!-Disse o velho.

Yue e Chang se entreolharam e sorriram, a primeira vez que a moça havia escutado aquela frase fora partida da boca do rapaz. Yue foi para fora, chamar os outros. Chang ficou dentro da loja, olhando ao redor.

-O senhor é do Reino da Terra?-Perguntou ele. O velho sorriu, enquanto separava umas roupas.

-Sim...Eu morava lá...Mas minha família, eu e meu amigo Fang fomos capturados e trazidos para cá...Eu nunca mais pude voltar para a minha amada terra...

Chang deu um sorriso compadescente. O velho arregalou os olhos, abismado.

-O senhor é da realeza de minha terra?

Chang, desconcertado, riu.

-Não...Não pode ser...Fang não é da realeza...Sua mãe? Não...Não pode ser...Mas é o mesmo rosto que a Senhora Di...A primeira Rainha da Terra...A nossa fundadora...-O velho balbuciava, confuso.

-Hm...Não, bem...deixa para lá...é muito complexo...nem eu entendi direito...-Disse Chang, meio confuso. Veio uma idéia a cabeça do velho, porém, este preferiu manter-se calado.

Neste meio tempo, Yue entrou na loja, seguida pelos outros. O velho se encaminhou para a porta e a fechou, juntamente as janelas. Olhou um a um, estudando suas características físicas, sem questionar nada. Terminado isso, chamou uma garota:

-Mian²! Venha já aqui!

Uma linda moça, de pela clara, cabelos negros e olhos verdes apareceu na porta.

-Sim, papai?

-Me ajude a separar roupas e perucas para eles e maquiá-los. Sem perguntas.-Disse o velho.

-Sim papai.-Finalizou a menina, abaixando a cabeça e se virando para ir embora, não sem antes lançar um olhar a cada um deles e se demorar um pouco mais em Chang. Ao perceber que ele notara a observação, corou e se apressou.

O velho se virou para eles.

-De que vão se disfarçar?-Perguntou.

-Somos um grupo de músicos itinerantes! Vamos de cidade em cidade, tocando, dançando e divertindo as pessoas!-Disse Chang, abraçando Yue e Katara.-Com damas tão belas nos acompanhando, mesmo que toquemos mal, ninguém vai ligar!

Yue olha, gelada, para ele e se desvia do abraço, sendo imitada por Katara.

-E a Farelinha dança, e muito bem!-Disse, apertando a bochecha de Yue.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim...-Murmurou, ligeiramente desconcertada. Os outros os olhavam sem saber como reagir. Iroh e o velho começaram a rir. Mian chegou com as roupas.

Meia hora depois estavam vestidos da seguinte maneira:

Rapazes

Aang -Fora entupido de pó de arroz e maquiado como um palhaço, suas roupas eram coloridas.

Comentários:

"Aaah...Ficou tão bonitiinho..." Mian

TosseOs outros

Chang –Se vestiu como um bardo e ganhou um alaúde e um chapéu.

Comentários:

"Esta roupa lhe assentou muito bem, jovem senhor." Mian

Rubor Mian e Chang

"A roupa de palhaço ficava melhor em mim..." Chang

Sorrisinho sem graça Mian

TosseOs outros

Zuko –Se vestiu como um bardo também, mesma roupa que Chang. Ganhou uma harpa.

Comentários:

"Estamos gêmeos!" Chang

Olhar frio Zuko

Medo Os outros

Soka –Roupa de Clown. Mesma maquiagem de Aang e mesma roupa, porém, apenas branco e preto entraram como cores.

Comentários:

"Essa roupa se aplica bem a você..." Katara

Risos

"Eu ainda acho que ficava melhor em mim, eu sou o palhaço sério." Chang

Risadas incontidas Os outros

"Qual é? Não sou mesmo?" Chang

Mais risos

"Vamos deixar quieto..." Yue

Soka enfiando o pulso na boca para parar de rir

Risos Todos

Iroh –Roupa de bardo também. Ganhou uma flauta transversa.

Comentários:

"Legal! Sempre quis ser músico!" Iroh

Constrangimento Zuko e Yue

Divisão entre constrangimento e diversão Os outros

Moças

Yue –Dançarina; usou seus panos brancos, porém incrementados por moedinhas de ouro e adereços (quatro pulseiras, um colar, uma tornozeleira e um par de brincos) de ouro branco e cristal transparente (já tinha). Ganhou um pandeiro branco.

Comentários:

"Eu reconheço essa roupa..." Chang

"Eu a estava usando quando nos conhecemos." Yue

"Ah tá." Chang

Risadas

"É, ficou legal..." Os outros.

Katara –Cantora. Camisa, calça e sapatos azuis. Adereços de mesma cor. Roupas largas. O cabelo foi tingido de preto e foi solto, preso por uma faixa de pano azul, caído sobre o rosto.

Comentários:

"Você ficou realmente bonita, Katara." Aang

Rubor Katara e Aang

Risadinhas Chang, Soka e Yue

Indiferença Os outros


	14. Cumplicidade e medo

Foram pela rua cantando e dançando, os sorrisos eram distribuídos a torto e a direito e, durante alguns segundos, as pessoas se esqueceram da dor e dos problemas trazidos pela guerra. Chegando ao palácio, pediram para se apresentar à criadagem em troca de comida aposentos por uma noite. Faziam piadas e entretinham os criados amendrontados pela estranha família real.

Certa hora da noite, uma criada meio bêbada de saquê pede que toquem alguma música. Ficam meio constrangidos e não sabem o que dizer. Iroh pega a flauta e Yue assume os vocais.

Ela cantou uma pequena cantiga que era o seu _segredo_.

_O pequeno Zuko chorava em sua cama, havia tido um pesadelo. Sua mãe já havia partido, ele tinha oito anos, não havia quem o consolasse. Passos leves se aproximaram de sua cama. Uma menina de cabelos negros subiu em sua cama e o abraçou. Ela tinha apenas cinco anos, mas já sabia as canções prediletas do príncipe._

_-Por que choras, Primo?-Murmurou Yue._

_O menino dos olhos de girassol esfregou-os e soluçou._

_-Tive um pesadelo, Prima.-Ele respondeu._

_-Mandei pregar as estrelas_

_Para velarem teu sono._

_Teus suspiros são barquinhos_

_que me levam para longe..._

_Me perdi no céu azul_

_e tu, dormindo, sorrias._

_Despetalei uma estrela_

_para ver se me querias..._

_Aonde irão os barquinhos?_

_Com o que será que tu sonhas!_

_Os remos mal batem n'água..._

_Minhas mãos dormem na sombra._

_A quem será que sorris?_

_Dorme quieto, meu reizinho._

_Há dragões na imensa noite,_

_há emboscadas nos caminhos..._

_Despetalei as estrelas,_

_apaguei as luzes todas._

_Só o luar te banha o rosto_

_e tu sorris no teu sonho._

_Ergues o braço nuzinho_

_quase me tocas... a medo_

_eu começo a acariciar-te_

_com a sombra de meus dedos..._

_Dorme quieto, meu reizinho._

_Os dragões, com a boca enorme,_

_estão comendo os sapatos_

_dos meninos que não dormem._

Yue ainda podia ver os olhos fechados do priminho e seus suspiros de cansaço. Sentiu novamente o estômago dar um salto ao ver que ele a observava e que esta música¹ não havia sido cantada apenas em sua mente. Empalideceu e virou o rosto para o lado.

As criadas aplaudiam eloqüentemente, a música havia sido tocada de um jeito pungente, dolorido, magoado. Uma delas, ao cair na lábia de Iroh, propôs que dormissem ali e, no dia seguinte, que seria de festa, se apresentassem ao Senhor do Fogo.

Ela se sentia quase na obrigação de contar ao primo o que vinha sentindo por ele há tantos anos. Ainda mais quando ele podia se transformar no próximo Senhor do Fogo, abençoado pelos Quatro Pilares Ancestrais... Podia até pedi-la em casamento, se tornar a sua Senhora do Fogo... Que dupla eles fariam... Yue ruborizou com a idéia. Levantou-se da cama e, pé ante pé, se encaminhou para o corredor, com medo. Katara tinha o sono muito leve e poderia acordar com qualquer barulho. Quando atravessou o umbral, se encostou na parede e respirou, aliviada.

_Como eu posso ser tão idiota? O que pretendo dizer? "Oi Zuko, lembra que eu vivia grudada em você quando era criança? Toda a nossa cumplicidade? Pois é, me apaixonei por você nesse meio período."_

Com esse pensamento atormentando-a, deslizou até o chão e agarrou os joelhos, tentando pensar. Agora que estava à porta do quarto que lhe deram, como podia voltar atrás? Levantou-se e se encaminhou para fora do palácio, respirando aquele cheiro que lhe era tão familiar.

_Minha casa..._

Era o que aquilo havia sido para si um dia, mas aqueles tempos pareciam tão distantes...

Sem perceber, deixou seus pés lhe levarem para os estábulos. O cheiro não era muito agradável, mas ela gostava de cavalos e aquele lugar lhe lembrava Hay, sua irmãzinha que morrera ao levar um coice de um dos cavalos que tanto amava.

Ouviu um ruído vindo de dentro e entrou.

Encontrou Zuko sentado em um monte de feno que seria dado como comida aos cavalos no dia seguinte.

-P-primo?-Perguntou, surpresa.-O que faz aqui...?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, notou como ele continuava bonito, apesar da horrenda cicatriz que manchava seu belo rosto.

-Yue... Sempre, sempre tivemos essa estranha ligação, não é? Eu estava lhe chamando... Em pensamento, como sempre...-Comentou ele, meio vago.

Como se ela fosse um metal imantado e ele seu pólo de atração, Yue foi se aproximando dele, sem perceber o que fazia.

-O que queria comigo, Pri...?-Começou a perguntar, Yue.

Zuko levou uma mão aos seus róseos lábios. Ela estremeceu com o contato repentino.

-Não me chame mais assim... Quero ouvir o meu nome sendo pronunciado da sua boca...-Ele foi falando enquanto desenhava o contorno dos lábios dela com o polegar.

Apenas a lua era cúmplice da cena, mesmo na penumbra ela podia imaginar os olhos dele, tão invasivos, tão apaixonantes, revistando seu corpo... sua alma...

-Zuko...-Chamou-lhe, sem motivo algum.

Apenas gostava de sentir seu nome sibilando e fazendo cócegas em sua língua.

-Você tem a beleza da Lua Nova, Yue.

A essa frase, ela lembrou-se de um poema.

-Ah, meu bem,

teu sorriso misterioso

tem a beleza da Lua Nova.

Prenhe, ficaste brilhante como a Lua Cheia.

Fugiste de mim como ela foge do Sol.

Quando te encontrei novamente,

sete anos depois,

imaginei-te frágil, fraca,

Minguante.

Naquela noite te mostrastes

a mesma Lua dos primeiros versos.

E descobri que, ali,

de Crescente só tinha eu.²

Zuko sorriu. Yue se aproximou mais e foi prontamente abraçada por ele. Sentiu um cheiro de álcool.

-Você bebeu?-Indagou, hesitante.

-Só um pouquinho.-Ele respondeu.-Yue, eu estou com medo...

O abraço foi estreitado pelos dois.

-Medo de quê?-Ela perguntou, temerosa também.

-Já pensou que, amanhã, vamos rever nossos parentes. E se...nos reconhecerem? E se...tivermos de matá-los... Eu não queria matar ninguém, Yue...Eu não quero perder você. Dessa batalha, talvez não voltemos nunca mais...

_talvez não voltemos_

_talvez não voltemos_

_talvez..._

_não voltemos..._

_nunca mais..._

As palavras do rapaz ficaram martelando em sua cabeça. Yue se desesperou como nunca antes.

-Zuko, eu não posso perder você!-Murmurou, urgente contra o peito dele.

-Eu sei, sem contar com o tio Iroh, somos a única família um do outro...-Ele sussurrou em retorno.

-Não tem haver com isso...- Ela virou o rosto para o lado, não queria ver a expressão dele ao ouvir a revelação.

Seria que ele teria asco dela? Será que deixaria de gostar dela?

Apertou-o ainda mais forte, como se ele pudesse de liquefazer a qualquer instante e deixá-la ali, sozinha.

-Eu entendo...-Ele a abraçou forte também.

-Não...você nunca entende nada...Mas eu amo você ainda assim.-E beijou-o, sem medir as conseqüências.

Se sentiu surpresa e extremamente feliz quando sentiu seu beijo ser correspondido. Foi tornando-se urgente, possessivo, as roupas foram tornando-se desnecessárias...

Mais tarde, com a Lua alta no céu...

-Vamos ficar juntos... para sempre, Yue.-Murmurou ele, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Para sempre...-Ela sussurrou antes de adormecer com a cabeça pousada em seu peito.

Nota dos Autores:

¹-A "música" cantada por Yue, na realidade, é um poema chamado "Canção da Aia para o filho do Rei" de autoria de Mário Quintana. Nós achamos que se aplicava tão completamente à relação dos dois (Zuko&Yue) que "musicamo-la". Cada um imagine o ritmo. Lembrem-se: é uma cantiga de ninar.

²-O poema recitado por Yue é de minha autoria, Niia-Chan (um dia vocês vão ver um livro meu nas prateleiras de uma loja e saberão quem sou) e se chama Fases Lunares. Foi feito especialmente para o casal.


End file.
